


See you smile

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Not Beta Read, Post Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After what happened with the espers and the end of Kefka. Terra returns with the children and starts taking care of them. Edgar comes spending time with her and help her.





	See you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that i have since months
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the war, Terra wanted to spend time with the children she wanted to care about them. And maybe be like their mother.  
  
She didn't really expect that Edgar helps her to rebuild the city.  
  
"I know how you feel about this city and this child, I want to help you, you deserve to be happy with everything we have lived and maybe you can maybe start smiling more."  
  
Terra looked at Edgar  
  
"When you are smiling everything is okay, I feel like I could do everything for help you and see you smile again"  
  
"Edgar..."  
  
"I know you don't do feelings like everyone, but I want to help you"  
  
Edgar tries to make some jokes and spend time with Terra where also he tries to tell some funny stories. And he creates lots of stuff for toys.  
She was amazed by what was doing Edgar. And started smiling.  
  
When she was smiling, Edgar looked at her softly and he smiles too.  
  
She was blushing a little, is what love that she feels?  
  
Little by little Edgar didn't have left the town or even try to see someone else. She knew about the fact he was a womanizer but with her it's was not like this.  
  
One night they all had dinner and Edgar was showing everyone one toy he has do with some object and everyone was laughing and smiling even Terra.  
When the kids were asleep Edgar hug Terra and tell her "If you want that they have also another future we can bring them together to the castle."  
  
"Edgar, you ask me?"  
  
"I love you Terra and since a long moment, since I'm here I'm trying to show you I have changed, that I wanted to court you and show you that I love you"  
  
Terra kiss him, Edgar was surprised but return the kiss  
  
"I like you a lot Edgar, I start to have feelings for you and I would like to try to be with you"  
  
"Yes, of course, my lady I want that too. And I promise you I will help you every day for seeing you smile and laughing"  
  
The proposal of Edgar was that maybe later they could be married and have these children, he really wanted to go slow with Terra. They have time, they have the whole time in the world. He was ready to be with her, he loved her since the first time he saw her.


End file.
